Oh Dear
by Kimmi23
Summary: Why do some things just refuse to be sane? BECAUSE THEY WANT TO!
1. The Time Has Come SAVE YOURSELVES!

Disclaimer: Kimmi doesn't own anything!

Kimmi: I do! I own my life, my friends and family… AND I OWN YOU MR. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: 0__o;; Oh, dear…

Kimmi: Indeed, that is the title… Just a few notes before we start… Firstly, Gemini is my Yami

Gemini: Hello!

Kimmi: And my Millenium item is the Millenium Scrunchie!

Gemini: Don't mind any insane things she says… She is a very disturbed little child!

**************************************************************************************

Kimmi: Well, this seems so quiet… Where is everyone?

Gemini: I think they're coming in 3… 2…

Everyone (except Gemini & Kimmi) Comes rushing in

Gemini: HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Gets trampled by everybody except Kimmi)

Kimmi: Whoo-hoo!!!

Tea: Friends…

Gemini: You say anything about friendship…

Kimmi: And she'll burn you… Honestly, she WILL!

Gemini: Fire is my best friend… ^___^

Yugi: Oh, dear…

Kimmi: ACTIVATE THE LIGHT! (OH, DEAR light goes on)

Gemini: You love that light don't you?

Kimmi: No! I love… either Bakura… Marik… Yami… Tristan… Duke (when he comes here)… or Joey!

Bakura: Me?

Marik & Yami: Not another crazy fan…

Tristan: I told you Tea! I am loved!

Joey: Huh? 0__o

Yami Bakura: I'll rule the world! Give me your Millenium Items

Kimmi: (holding her Millenium Scrunchie) You ain't getting this!

Y Bakura: Why not?

Kimmi: Because… It won't suit you!

Gemini: Great answer… 

Kimmi: -__-;;

Marik: Anyway, you won't rule the world you feeble tomb robber… I WILL!!!

Gemini: You decided yet?

Kimmi: No… My choice depends on what reviewers say…

Gemini: Yeah! That's why you peeps MUST R&R!!!

Yugi: So, what's going on now?

Joey: FOOD TIME!!!

Tristan: I agree with Joey!

Kimmi: Oh, dear… Gemini… the light…

Gemini: (turns on OH, DEAR light) I think we should keep this on… knowing you always say 'Oh, dear!'

Kimmi: It's a phase I'm going through! And I must question now how this can be funny…

Gemini: When crazy people disrupt fictional characters lives, it's always funny!

Yami: You're not necessarily disrupting our lives

Kimmi: I KNEW IT!!! No matter what I do, I'm just not good enough!

Yami: O…K…

Y Bakura: You know what you need? BLOOD, DEATH, DESTRUCTION!!!

Gemini: Umm… We're trying to keep this show clean!

Kimmi: That's why you see anonymous people cleaning the stage!

Y Bakura, Yami & Gemini: 0___o;;

Kimmi: Never mind that last comment… It's full of cheese!

Joey: (Pops in from kitchen) Who said cheese?

Tristan: (Pops in after Joey) I like cheese!

Gemini: I bet you would!

Bakura: (Bitch-slaps Gemini) NEVER GAMBLE!!!

Tea: You just bitch-slapped her?

Bakura: (Bitch-slaps Tea) You got a problem with that?

Marik, Yami, Y Bakura, Gemini, Duke, Mokuba & Seto: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

Kimmi: When did you three get here? (Points at Duke and Kaiba brothers)

Duke: I just used the back door!

Tea: There wasn't a back... Oof! (Gets hit by Bakura)

Kimmi: Go Bakura! Whoooooooo!!!!!!!!

Jerry Springer (Jerry): Alright, here what is the problem?

Gemini: Jerry, as much as we love ya and so on… You're really not needed here!

Jerry: Fine then! Don't come crying to me if this man cheats on ya with his sister's best friend! (Pointing at Joey)

Joey: How do ya know my sister?

Jerry: Umm… (Shifty faces & then disappears)

Seto: Whoa! Does that mean your sister's going out with Jerry?

Joey: O___O

Kimmi: Mokuba, take your brother away!

Mokuba: Okay, Kimmi! (Takes Seto away)

Kimmi: I like having power!

Gemini: We gotta stop the show soon!

Kimmi: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Fine then, Gemini, you gotta do the whole R&R though!

Gemini: Fine!

Kimmi: Fine!

Gemini: Fine!

Kimmi: Shut up and do the R&R thingy!

**************************************************************************************

Gemini: Remember… If you don't R&R, Kimmi could have YOUR man! Do you want that to happen?

Audience: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Gemini: I would have thought so… Now grab your man before she does!


	2. More Bakura BitchSlapping & New Peeps!

Kimmi: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (And I must mention now, that I do not own Jerry Springer)

Gemini: Why say that?

Kimmi: Because he appeared in the last chappie!

Gemini: Ohhhhh…

******************************************************************************

Kimmi: Guess what?

Everyone: What?

Kimmi: I only just realised this thing is scripted!

Gemini: WHAT?!

Kimmi: Here! Look! (Points at script)

Yami: This isn't a script about us!

Kimmi: Huh? (Checks through script) Oops! It's a script from CATS!

Gemini: Stupid!

Tea: Friends…

Bakura: (Bitch-slaps Tea) SHUT UP!!!

Tea: I really don't want to say this but…

Y Bakura: Well, don't say it then!

Yami: Silly little girl!

Tea: (Enter Shock Here!)

Gemini: Go Yami, Go Yami, Go Yami…

Kimmi: Anyway, judging by our reviews… I can't have one man!

Gemini: Go Yami… Who?

Kimmi: Marik… Because one of my new guests will have him!

Marik: Huh?

Tea: New guests?! They can be my REAL friend, who will listen to my speeches!

Tristan: Nobody cares Tea!

Joey: (Would say something here but is stuffing his face with potato-chips!)

Kimmi: Anyway, my guests are… Demon Angel! And her Yami, Demina!

Gemini: Umm… What about Crystal and Emerald?

Kimmi: Oh, yeah… They're here too!

DA, Demina, Crystal & Emerald: LET US IN YOU PUNKS!!!

Bakura: Punks? What are these, punks?

Yugi: Hell, I'm damned to find out!

Seto: Did you just say 'damned'?

Joey: (Would be saying something here too but he's still eating!)

DA: I never imagined that Yugi would say that! 0__o

Crystal: Did anybody?

Everyone: (shakes head)

Demina: I'll rule the world!

Y Bakura: No, you won't… I WILL!!!

Marik: Neither of you will… I'LL BE PHARAOH!!!

Yami: Well, in your face, I AM Pharaoh!

Gemini: Don't flatter yourself!

Kimmi: Ha! That's funny! Hey Bakura…

Bakura: Yeah?

Gemini, Emerald, Crystal, DA, Demina & Kimmi: BITCH-SLAP TEA!!!

Bakura: Okay! ^___^

Tea: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Bakura: (Bitch-slaps Tea)

Tea: Oww! Bitch!

DA, Demina, Crystal, Emerald & Gemini: (Gasp!)

Bakura: Nobody like you bitch-slaps me! (Bitch-slaps Tea)

Kimmi: Not while we're here! (Hinting Crystal, Emerald, Gemini, DA, Demina and Kimmi)

Gemini: For we are…

DA, Demina, Crystal and Emerald: THE ANTI-TEA FORCE!!!

Kimmi: Otherwise known as the A-TF!

Joey: Wow! This film is getting great! A new bunch of superheroes!

A-TF: ^___^;;

Tristan: They're not exactly 'SUPERHEROES'

Seto: Yeah, they don't have any powers!

Emerald: I do! I turn into…

Mokuba: A wolf?

Serenity: A seagull?

Mai: A SEAGULL?! Where'd you get that idea?

Serenity: I dunno…

Mai: 0____o;;

Emerald: SILENCE!!! I turn into…

******************************************************************************

Kimmi: So what does Emerald and the rest of the A-TF turn into?

Gemini: I dunno!

Kimmi: Well, Emerald, DA, Crystal, Demina… What do you guys want to be?

Gemini: Why didn't you ask me?

Kimmi: AND GEMINI… What do you want to be?

Gemini: ^_____^

Kimmi: Anyway, if you guys can what you want to have any reviews that'd be great!

Gemini: And to all you other freaks… STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT TIME!!!


	3. Frenzyyyyyyyyyyyyy! More new peeps!

Kimmi: So… We are back… Sorry it took so long

Gemini: Disclaimer Dearie!

Kimmi: Fine… I do NOT own Yugioh, and The A-TF! (That really belongs to Gemini)

Gemini: ^________^

*********************************************************************************************************

Kimmi: Anyway… Where were we?

Gemini: Well, we WERE going to find out what Emerald and Crystal turn into…

Kimmi: Oh yeah!

Gemini: But… They're not here!

Kimmi: AND WHY NOT???

Marik: They hate you!

Kimmi: But everybody likes me! I'm everybody's best friend!

Tea: You're my best friend? ^______^

Kimmi: Not everybody's best friend then!

DA: Hey, what about me?

Demina: AND ME!!!

Gemini & Kimmi: 0___o;;

Tea: Do I get to turn into something?

Yami: Yeah, A DOG!!!

Seto: Don't steal Joey's ability!

Joey: Huh?

Tea: How about a cat?

Bakura: So you can scratch me to death? Fu…*BLEEP* Off!

Serenity: Wow! That sounds so cool! ^___^ Somebody swear again!

Everybody except Serenity: Hell no!

DA: Anyway, I turn into Torture Girl! Torturing Tea for the sake of the World!

Gemini: And what about you, Demina?

Demina: TR! No! Err… TD Woman! No! Umm… Tea Torturer?

Gemini: Which one!

Demina: I dunno…

Kimmi: Anyway, we have more guests! (Hinting for audience to cheer)

Audience Member 1: Dude, should we be all audience-y and say whoopee?

Kimmi: -___-;;

Audience Member 2: Err… Sure dude!

Audience: WHOOPEE!!!

Gemini: Who are our guests today then?

Kimmi: Evangelic and her Yami, Velion!

Evangelic: Hi! (Sees Tea) EEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!

Velion: (Bitch-slaps Tea) That's for bitch-slapping Bakura!

Kimmi: Why don't I make a Bitch-Slap people show?

Gemini: That's practically this show!

Kimmi: Oh, yeah!

Evangelic: Yo, can I join the A-TF?

DA: Let me take care of the "newcomer"…

Evangelic: Huh?

DA: Anyway, only one MAJOR catch that depends whether you're allowed or not…

Evangelic: Shoot…

Velion: Who do I shoot? Do I shoot Tea? COOL! (Gets a machine gun)

Tea: Noooooooooooo!!!

Velion: DIE BITCH DIE!!! (Shoots randomly)

Y Bakura: (Nearly gets shot) Hey, you bitch! You nearly shot me!!!

Tristan: (Gets shot)

Kimmi: TRISTAN!!! (Hugs him)

Duke: (Gets shot)

Gemini: Sweetie!!! (Cries)

Seto: (Gets shot as well)

Joey: ......What?! You really think I'm gonna feel sympathetic for him?

Velion: (Ran out of ammo) Huh? Bugger!!!

Kimmi: Tristan… Don't die…

Tristan: I can't promise that… But if the worst comes, I'll still be there…

Kimmi: What about Duke? Gemini will be really gutted!

Gemini: Duke… Duke? DUKE?!

Duke: ……………

Gemini: No! He's gone… And I never told him how much I cared!

DA: Guys, as cute as this is… We really need to find out if Evangelic can join or not!

Evangelic: Yeah!

Bakura: You two don't realise Duke might be dead?!

*********************************************************************************************************

Kimmi: Well, that was a wee bit soppy…

Gemini: (Crying over whether Duke is dead or not)

Kimmi: I'm sure he'll make it through… Hey, this should turn into a drama!

Gemini: (Hugging Duke's body)

Kimmi: I'm getting really worried about her, but hey! What can I do? A good reason to R&R folks!

Gemini: Please live Duke!!! I love you!

Kimmi: Anyway… Until next time! Bye-bye!


	4. 2 Fates, 1 Chance, 0 Sanity!

Kimmi: I don't own a lot… Apart from a new sunburn from Spain!!!

Gemini: Okay…

Kimmi: However, I still don't own a lot!

Gemini: So true…

Kimmi: That's the disclaimer done! Now, to the show!

*************************************************************************************

~*~ THE STUDIO~*~

Cheesy Narrator: Last time, on "Oh Dear…" (Plays playbacks)

Gemini: When did we get him?

Kimmi: I felt that ever since we had a cheesy cliff-hanger, we needed it…

(Playbacks finish)

Gemini: So where are Tristan & Duke?

Kimmi: Shadow Realm Graveyard I think…

*************************************************************************************

~*~SHADOW REALM GRAVEYARD~*~

(Tristan & Duke are falling from the sky)

Tristan: Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Duke: Don't scream, you'll lose your voice and you'll sound girly!

Tristan: (Has just lost his voice) Too late…

(Both hit ground & Card Reaper shows up)

Tristan: Hey dude! How's it hangin'!

Card Reaper: Not you again…

(Cell-phone rings the tune of Christina Aguilera's 'Fighter')

Duke: Cool ring-tone…

Card Reaper: 'Scuse me… (Answers Cell-phone)

*************************************************************************************

~*~ THE CALL~*~

Card Reaper: Yo…

Y Bakura: (On other side of phone in the studio) I want those mortals dead now!

Card Reaper: Have you made reservations for these two?

Y Bakura: RESERVATIONS?!?!

Card Reaper: Yes, you need to book reservations just like everyone else!

Y Bakura: DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!

Card Reaper: Sir, I know you're frustrated but my manager says that I can't just kill anyone!

Y Bakura: YOU'RE SELF-EMPLOYED!!!

Card Reaper: Rules and Regulations still comply…

Y Bakura: Look, I'll pay you 50 million bucks I just want them dead!

Card Reaper: I'll sort of have to duel them first…

Y Bakura: Do most people win against you?

Card Reaper: No-one does!

Both: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Y Bakura: K, thanks mate!

Card Reaper: Keep it real!

Y Bakura: Sure… (Hangs-up)

Everyone in Studio except Y Bakura: 0___o;;

Y Bakura: What? That's how most Europeans talk!

*************************************************************************************

~*~BACK TO SHADOW REALM GRAVEYARD~*~

Duke: What was that about?

Card Reaper: This punk wants you guys dead!

Tristan: Noooooooooooo!!!

Card Reaper: However, I'll give you guys a chance to live…

Duke: What's the deal?

Card Reaper: I gotta do a duel against you…

Tristan: That's it?!

Card Reaper: Slightly different…

Duke: Okay…

Card Reaper: You win, you live…

Tristan: We lose, we die…

Duke: (Sarcasm) NO!!! You think?

Card Reaper: Anyway… Which one will die first…?

Tristan & Duke: 0___0

Card Reaper: I mean duel!

Tristan: Him! Him! Him! (Pointing at Duke)

Duke: (Mumbling) Traitor…

Card Reaper: Okay, LET'S DUEL!

*************************************************************************************

~*~THE DUEL OF 2 FATES~*~

Duke: Okay, how do I do this?

Card Reaper: You just got to duel one card!

Duke: One?

Card Reaper: If you find it's the right one… I'll be weak!

Tristan: Why?

Card Reaper: A certain card is my biggest fear…

Tristan: Why?

Card Reaper: Because of it's absolute power…

Tristan: Why?

Duke: That's getting annoying now…

Tristan: Okay, I'll stop…

Card Reaper: Choose your card! Only one… Choose wisely…

Duke: Fine… (Picks one)

Card Reaper: Which one is it?

Duke: It's… (Looks at it) IT'S THIS SCRAWNY LITTLE FUZZ-BALL?!

Tristan: Huh?

Duke: THE KURIBO!!!

*************************************************************************************

Kimmi: So, what will happen to them?

Gemini: Will they live or will they die?

Cheesy Narrator: You two are stealing my job!

Kimmi: Oh yes, I forgot to say this… Gemini, you say it!

Gemini: YOU'RE FIRED!!!

Cheesy Narrator: I'm better hosting 'Dragonball Z' anyway!

Kimmi: Whatever… Loser! (Does 'L' hand thing)

Gemini: More fun next time!


	5. Seto's singing & a lame weakness

Kimmi: I better make this quick, people demand the future!

Gemini: Huh?

Kimmi: Never mind…

Gemini: OKAY!

Kimmi: Anyway, all I'll EVER own is my soul baby!

Gemini: What about your possessions, your pride, YOUR REASONS TO LIVE?!

Kimmi: Maybe them, but I dunno…

Gemini: Can we get on with the show then?

Kimmi: Sure!

***********************************************************************************

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Card Reaper: Choose your card! Only one… Choose wisely…

Duke: Fine… (Picks one)

Card Reaper: Which one is it?

Duke: It's… (Looks at it) IT'S THIS SCRAWNY LITTLE FUZZ-BALL?!

Tristan: Huh?

Duke: THE KURIBO!!!

***********************************************************************************

~*~SHADOW REALM~*~

Duke: What good is an annoying little fuzz-ball for me?! (Stamps on card)

Card Reaper: (Rolls around in fear)

Tristan: 'Hell's the matter wit' you?

Card Reaper: That's the card!

Duke: Ha! I have loads of these cards! (Throws Kuribo cards at Card Reaper)

Card Reaper: No! Noooooooooooo!!!

***********************************************************************************

~*~THE SONG IN THE STUDIO (?!)~*~

('I Have a Dream' By Abba starts playing for some strange reason)

Seto: (Starts singing) # I had a dream…#

Yugi: Really?

Seto: # That was really cool…#

Yami: Wow…

Mai: I'm trying to listen!

Seto: # I beat everyone, Who I've ever duelled…#

Tea: Where's the friendship bit?

Seto: # Now I've seen the wonder, Being number 1…#

Bandit Keith: He's been number 1 and I haven't?!

Kimmi: Shut up!

Seto: # You cannot defeat me, My reign has just begun…#

Marik: But I thought my reign was gonna start before yours… (sniffle)

Seto: # I believe in something…#

Gemini: And that something is?

Seto: # Yugi told me about it a long time ago…#

Yugi: THE HEART OF THE CARDS!!! WHOOOOOO!!!

Seto: # I believe in something, Now I've learnt every technique I could know…#

Mokuba: I wish he'd stop soon…

Seto: # Then I fell in a stream, And woke up from the dream…#

A-TF: You quite done now?

Seto: Yep, and right now… I need to find a paper-bag for my head!

***********************************************************************************

~*~SHADOW REALM~*~

Card Reaper: (Sprawled on floor covered in Kuribo cards) Why???

Tristan: You made the deal… Get us back to that studio!

Card Reaper: Fine… Just get these cards off me!

Duke: Fair enough… (Picks up cards)

***********************************************************************************

~*~THE STUDIO~*~

Kimmi: You reckon people forgot the A-TF by now?

A-TF: BUT THEY'RE NOT ALLOWED!!!

Kimmi: Why?

A-TF: We're The Anti-Tea Force!!!

Kimmi: I've taught you children well… You are dismissed!

Tristan & Duke: (Wake up from unconsciousness)

Gemini: DUKE!!!

Duke: Huh? (Gets bear-hug from Gemini) Not… too… tight…

Gemini: Oops! Sorry… ^____^

Kimmi: (Holding hands with Tristan) Wow, isn't that cute?

DA: Yo! Who's in the A-TF anyway?

Crystal: ME! OF COURSE I'M IN IT!!!

Gemini: Emerald?

Emerald: Yep!

Demina: Me and DA!

Evangelic & Velion: We never found out!

Kimmi: You are…

Tea: Y'ALL HATERS!

A-TF: Duh, You think?!

Gemini: Ooh, ooh! A new guest!

Kimmi: Who?

Gemini: Her name's SEP!

SEP: Hi! (Sees Bakura) MY SWEETIE!!!

Bakura: Do I know you?

SEP: You should! You're always in my dreams!

Crystal: Oh, dear…

Emerald: How obsessed can you get? (Sees Gemini & Duke) Never mind…

Velion: Hey, Tea!

Tea: Yeah?

Velion: Want to play ROCK, PAPER, and SCISSORS? ***********************************************************************************

Kimmi: What's Velion doing?!

Gemini: She assured me it'll end up causing pain!

Kimmi: Fair enough…

Gemini: SEP do you want to be in the A-TF? Please tell us!

Kimmi: And does SEP mean anything in particular?

Gemini: Anyway, Ciao for now!

Kimmi: Chow? Mmm… I'm hungry!


	6. Blondes & LOTR

Kimmi: Guess who's back, back again…

Gemini: GET ON WITH IT!!!

Kimmi: Ooh! Feel The Stress!

Gemini: Grrrr…

Kimmi: Anyway, I'm not responsible for any actions we make the Yu-Gi-Oh cast do!

Gemini: (Holding dagger)

Kimmi: (Scared) In fact, I don't even own the show at all!

Gemini: (Looking very scary)

Kimmi: (Slaps Gemini) Snap out of it yami!

Gemini: Huh? Oh, yeah *ahem* now let's get on with it!

***********************************************************************************

~*~THE STUDIO~*~

SEP: (Spoken a la Gollum from LOTR) MY PRECIOUSSSSS…

Bakura: Please stop saying that… I'm not that precious as you think!

SEP: But you are, my precious… (Squeezing Bakura)

Demina: (Also doing Gollum moment) My PRECIOUSSS…

Yami: This LOTR thing catches on quicker than I thought!

Gemini: And why not? Legolas is so fine!

Duke: WHO'S THIS LEGOLAS?!

Legolas: I am Legolas…

Gemini: Ooh! (Runs to Legolas)

Duke: YOU SCOUNDREL!!!

Kimmi: Hey, wait a minute… That's not Legolas!

Gemini: 0__o Not Legolas…

Legolas: That's right… (Flings off cloak)

All: Frodo!!!

Frodo: That's right! I was in disguise!

Duke: So Lego-land won't come here again?

Gemini: His name's Legolas…

Duke: I couldn't care less! I thought you loved me!

Kimmi: Anyway, this is a YGO show! Not LOTR!

Gemini: That's right! (Pushes Frodo out)

Frodo: Hey!

Kimmi: And stay out!

Velion: Anyway, what about that game Tea?

Tea: Okay!

Evangelic: Hee hee…

Tea: I draw scissors!

Velion: I draw rock!

Tea: Darn! I lost!

DA: Hey, what's that?

Demina: I dunno…

Crystal: It's a bird!

Emerald: It's a plane!

SEP: It's a large rock!

A-TF: Cool…

Tea: What's a large rock doing above my head?

Joey: You're more blonde than me!

Tristan: But she's not blonde!

Yami: Doesn't stop her being mentally blonde!

Yugi: Mentally blonde?

Yami: It's possible!

Kimmi: Speaking of blondes… Has anyone seen Legally Blonde 2 yet?

Marik: I wouldn't want anything to do with blondes!

Bakura: Why not?

Marik: THEY GIVE ME A BAD NAME!!!

Y Bakura: Is it because they act so ditzy and you aren't?

Marik: It's not a case of acting… It's the way they are! ***********************************************************************************

~*~THERAPY WITH THE A-TF~*~

(The A-TF is in Therapist Chairs)

Kimmi: So they PURPOSELY mock you?

Marik: (Lying on Sofa) Yes! They're like a clan…

Kimmi: How?

Marik: Well, you know the idea of clans don't you?

Gemini: Clams? They're those things that give you pearls, aren't they?

Crystal: No, that's oysters!

DA: We're not even talking about clams!

Gemini: We're not?

Demina: No…

Emerald: Clans… Clans… What's a famous clan?

Kimmi: How am I supposed to know?

SEP: What about the Triads?

Velion: Are they a clan?

Marik: I think so…

Evangelic: I am in the A-TF right? Same with Velion…

Gemini: If you two weren't you wouldn't be in this Therapy scene…

Velion: Ohmigod! I'm in!

Evangelic: So am I!

Crystal: Calm down girls…

Velion & Evangelic: Ok!

Emerald: (Blinks) That was quick…

Marik: Hello?

DA: Hi!

Kimmi: Oh, yeah! Anyway, what's the idea of clans, Gemini?

Gemini: You co-operate with them or you and your loved ones die…

Kimmi: Great…

***********************************************************************************

~*~THE END FOR NOW~*~

Gemini: Wait! We still gotta help Marik!

Kimmi: We can do that next time!

Gemini: Ok, fair enough!


	7. Kimmi & Marik Secrets Revealed!

Kimmi: Why must I always say this?

Gemini: Rules & Regulations…

Kimmi: Wouldn't they have noticed by now that I don't own this silly show?!

Gemini: Breathe in… Breathe out…

Kimmi: Okay, okay…

Gemini: Better?

Kimmi: Yep… Now let's give Marik some therapy!

***********************************************************************

~*~THERAPY WITH THE A-TF (CONT'D)~*~

Kimmi: So, where were we?

Gemini: We were attempting to give Marik…

Marik: (Waves)

Gemini: (Blank stare)

DA: (In Gemini's ear) Coo-Eee!

Gemini: Argh!

Crystal: You blanked out…

Gemini: Anyway, we were attempting to give Marik some therapy…

DA: (Glare at Gemini)

Demina: (Sprays water at DA) BAD! BAD DA!!!

Velion: Why don't we actually bother to help Marik?

Marik: I'm getting really claustrophobic here!

Kimmi: Okay, then… I'll go!

Marik: Not you, everybody else… But not you!

Kimmi: Fine…

Gemini: Anti-Tea Force!

A-TF: Sir, Yes, Sir!

Gemini: I'm a girl yami thank you…

A-TF: Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am!

Gemini: Kimmi, we are now dismissed!

(A-TF leave)

***********************************************************************

~*~KIMMI & MARIK~*~

Kimmi: Marik, I'm way more claustrophobic than you!

Marik: So?

Kimmi: If this is some lame way to get us alone…

Marik: But I have so much to tell you!

Kimmi: Why not in front of the A-TF?

Marik: They'll have more time torturing Tea!

Kimmi: Really?

***********************************************************************

~*~THE STUDIO~*~

Tea: (Runs around studio) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

A-TF: Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!

Gemini: Go girls! (Cuddles Duke)

Duke: So, what's the deal with Legolas anyway!

Gemini: I fancied him in college!

Duke: But you and Kimmi are 14!

Gemini: In a past-life, Dearie!

Duke: Umm… I suppose that makes sense!

Bakura: Ack! Help meee… (Glomped by SEP)

SEP: My Bakura!

Y Bakura: You're such a mortal…

Velion: Yami Bakura!

Y Bakura: Huh? Ack! (Glomped by Velion)

Everyone else: (Laughing their little panties off!)

Yami: Hey… where's Marik & Kimmi?

Gemini: Ohmigod! I forgot about them!

Yugi: Where are they?

DA: (Sarcasm) They wanted to be alone! Tch!

Tristan: Alone?!

DA: Yeah, alone!

Tristan: (Drags DA) Not on my case!

***********************************************************************

~*~BACK TO MARIK & KIMMI~*~

Marik: You don't understand Kimmi!

Kimmi: Most people don't by now!

Marik: Well, it's their fault for snooping in!

Kimmi: Marik, we have our own ways of life!

Marik: But, we can rule the world together!

Kimmi: I know but… Hang on a tic… Rule the world?

Marik: (Grabs Kimmi's hands) Exactly!

Kimmi: Wow! And all I have to do is…

Marik: Marry me!

Tristan: (Bursts In) Never!

DA: Marik! Why can't I ever tell these things at a good time?

Kimmi: Too much time torturing Tea?

DA: Possibly… But that's not the point! The point is… I hate you!

Kimmi: (Appalled face)

DA: That's right… (Turns to gnome)

Gnome: Damn! She found me!

DA: (Beating-Up Gnome) EVIL, STALKING, ABSOLUTELY…

Kimmi: Hey! Keep it clean…

DA: No blood will be spilled, gotcha!

Tristan: Anyway… Marik…

Marik: Yeah,

Tristan: What makes you think Kimmi wants you?

Marik: THIS!

Kimmi: Wow!

Tristan: It's blinding me!

Marik: It's only my Millenium Rod!

Kimmi & DA: Which one?

Tristan: That's sick!

Kimmi: Only if you think it is!

***********************************************************************

~*~THE STUDIO~*~

Seto: They're taking pretty long…

Mokuba: What's taking pretty long?

Seto: Shush, Child… If I told you, your mind might be damaged for life!

Joey: (Eating)

Gemini: That's it! I need to find out the deal!

Joey: (In-between mouthfuls) Can I come?

Gemini: Yeah, just finish eating…

Duke: Argh! My dice earring's gone!

Gemini: So you're not coming then?

Duke: I gotta find my earring!

Gemini: Okay, then!

***********************************************************************

~*~EPILOGUE OF TODAY'S EVENTS~*~

Gemini: (Walks in with Joey) Ooh! Slumber Party!

Joey: Really? Cool! I'll get the snacks!

Gemini: You just got here!

Gnome: I'll get them! Keep me away from this crazed child!

DA: I'm no child you Munchkin!!!

Gnome: ARGH! (Runs away)

Kimmi: Great… I have plans of what's happening next time!

Marik: A slumber party?

Kimmi: Yeah!

Gemini: And what films?

Kimmi: Well, Marik doesn't have to watch it…

Gemini: You mean…?

Kimmi: Yeah!

Both: LEGALLY BLONDE!!!

Everyone else: God, no!

Kimmi: See ya!

Gemini: Have fun!


	8. Slumber Party!

Kimmi: I still can't help but feel as though I missed a Disclaimer somewhere…

Gemini: (Checking through previous chapters)

Kimmi: I already did that Gemini…

Gemini: Why do you feel like you missed a disclaimer out then?

Kimmi: I dunno… Anyway, I STILL don't own YGO!!!

Gemini: And she never will!!!

Kimmi: It's so sad… (Tear falling from eye)

***********************************************************************

~*~THE SLUMBER PARTY~*~

Kimmi: Well, here we are…

A-TF: THE SLUMBER PARTY!!!

Seto: I hate slumber parties…

Tea: I wanted to be part of it… But people won't let me!

A-TF: Hehehehehehehehehehe…

Tea: So now I'm stuck to the ceiling!

Velion: SILENCE! Where is he?

Evangelic: Who?

Mako (The Sea Guy): Hi!

Velion: Sweetie!!!

Mako: Huh?

Velion: (Glomps Mako)

DA: Marik…

Marik: Yeah…?

DA: What do you think about me?

Marik: Is this a trick question?

DA: Do you think about yourself?

Yourself: What about me?

Kimmi: That's strange…

Gemini: Too strange…

(SILENCE)

Joey: (Burps)

(Another Silence)

Marik: (Scoots closer to Kimmi)

DA: (Grabs Marik)

Gemini: Anyway…

***********************************************************************

~*~CHOOSING THE MOVIE~*~

Kimmi: Zoolander!

Demina: The One Where Tea Dies!

Tea: What?

Demina: I mean… Children of the Corn!

Crystal: I dunno…

Emerald: I don't mind…

Gemini: But we MUST have comedy right?

Kimmi: Shriek, If You Know What I did Last Friday 13th!

(Silence)

Gemini: We don't know what you did…

Kimmi: I'm suggesting the film!

Everyone: Oh…

Velion: I KNOW!!!

Evangelic: What?

Velion: Let's make a Home Movie… thingy!

***********************************************************************

~*~THE HOME MOVIE~*~

Demina: Gemini, can you help me?

Gemini: What's the problem?

Demina: On one hand, I rule the world…

Gemini: The other hand?

Demina: I live ever after with my Y Bakura…

Serenity: Where's the happily bit?

Bakura: This is my yami we're talking about here…

Serenity: So?

Demina: Therefore… There's a camera in my face…

Kimmi: (Holding camera) Come on! Keep going!

Gemini: You're not doing that 4-person camera thing are you?

Kimmi: I dunno…

Gemini: From 'That 70's Show'?

Kimmi: Oh, yeah!

Bakura: Huh?

Serenity: You must know what they're on about!

Bakura: Why am I the only guy in this circle thing anyway?

Serenity: Oh, gotta go!

Demina: Why?

Serenity: I have a bad feeling Joey's gonna eat all of the food!

Kimmi: Can I take your place in this circle-y thing?

Serenity: Sure!

***********************************************************************

~*~THE KITCHEN~*~

Tristan: Mmm… Eazy-Squeazy Cheese!

Joey: Oreos!!!

Both: ^____^

Seto: (Bursts in) Joey!

Joey: Eh?

Seto: Bad Dog!

Joey: Don't call me a dog… You… mushroom-head!

Tristan: Mushroom-head?!

Joey: Yeah! Just look at his hair!

Tristan: (Checks Seto's hair) Oh, yeah!

Joey & Tristan: (Roll on floor laughing)

Seto: Idiots…

Mai: (Walks in) Where's my nail-polish?

Seto: I thought you put it in the fridge!

All except Seto: THE FRIDGE?!

***********************************************************************

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Mai: Serenity!

Serenity: Yeah?

Mai: Remind me where I put my nail-polish okay?

Serenity: Where'd you put it?

Mai: In the fridge, so that when I put it on, it lasts longer!

***********************************************************************

~*~NOTE FROM AUTHOURS~*~

Kimmi: I would normally stop it here…

Gemini: Why haven't you then?

Kimmi: I promised myself this would be a long chapter…

Gemini: How long is a piece of string?

Kimmi: My one for now is equal to… 650 WORDS!!!

Gemini: Why not 1,000 for all I care!

Kimmi: As if I have enough brains for 1,000 words!

Gemini: Well, you have 552 words right now!

Kimmi: Okay, make it 800! And thoughts are [---] by the way!

***********************************************************************

~*~THE CAT-FIGHT~*~

Everyone: (Is Asleep)

Kimmi: What?! I know it's a Slumber Party but you stay up all night!

Marik: I'm awake…

Kimmi: [Well, better than no-one!] (Sits next to Marik)

DA: (Is ½ Asleep)

Marik: Kimmi…

Kimmi: Yeah?

Marik: What would you have said to my proposal anyway?

DA: [What?!]

Kimmi: I dunno… I might have said 'Yes' maybe…

DA: Noooooooooooo!!! (Pounces on Kimmi)

Kimmi: (Screams)

Everyone: (Wakes up)

Gemini: What the hell?!

Demina: (Pushes DA off Kimmi)

Marik: What is wrong with you?!

DA: EXCUSE ME?!?!

Marik: Yeah, you!

DA: WHAT'VE I DONE?!

Marik: You eavesdropped on our conversation and attacked Kimmi!

DA: AND TO THINK I CARED FOR YOU!!!

Marik: Eh?

DA: THAT'S RIGHT! I LOVE YOU… OR USED TO!

Kimmi: [Great… I'm the reason couples hate each other…]

***********************************************************************

~*~WHO NEEDS JERRY SPRINGER WHEN YOU HAVE GEMINI?~*~

Gemini: Guys, guys… GUYS!!!

(Silence)

Gemini: Thank you…

Everyone: [What's she up to now?]

Gemini: Marik, I know you like Kimmi…

Marik: Not like… I love her!

Gemini: Fair enough, but she's more interested in Tristan!

Marik: [I'll kill him!]

Gemini: Besides, as we've clearly seen, DA likes you so…

Marik: But DA attacked Kimmi!

Gemini: Obviously, she's being protective!

Marik: Well, I suppose I could give DA a chance…

DA: Really?! [Whoo-hoo!!! ^____^]

Tristan: Kimmi!

Kimmi: (Glomps Tristan)

***********************************************************************

~*~TA-RA-RA BOOM-DE-AY~*~

Gemini: Well, that's this time sorted!

Kimmi: Wait! How many words?

Gemini: 793…

Kimmi: I don't care about exactly how many words…

Gemini: What was the aim of 800 words for?

Kimmi: Just a target of how many words I should try!

Gemini: Well, as I said earlier… It's time to go for a while!

Kimmi: Where we going?

Gemini: Never mind…

Kimmi: What does 'glomp' mean anyway? It's not really in my vocabulary!

Gemini: Because we're silly Europeans!

Kimmi: British, Gemini… We're British…

Gemini: I still say you should have gone for 1,000 words!

Kimmi: Oh, shush! I have to end this chapter!


	9. Sugar, Big Mother & The Start of Blindfo...

Kimmi: I'm so happy!

Gemini: Why?

Kimmi: Because I found something that I ACTUALLY own!

Gemini: What?

Kimmi: My 'Daft Punk' CD!

Gemini: That belongs to your brother!

Kimmi: Oh, yeah… Damn!

Gemini: Kimmi still doesn't own YGO or anything else!

**********************************************************************************

~*~THANK YOU~*~

Kimmi: I know with all my hard work…

Gemini: (Cough!) That's funny!

Kimmi: Anyway, I realise I should give out the Thank-You's y'all deserve!

Gemini: Get on with it then…

Kimmi: Alright!

To SEP – Thanks for being a big fan and supporting me! (Even for putting me as a Fav Author!

To Crystal & Emerald – Thanks! I know y'all busy with your own fan-fics but thanks for reading mine!

To DA – Thanks for giving me the idea but I've never seen 'Saving Private Ryan'! Sorry!

To The A-TF – We make a great No-Tea alliance! I hope we can still torture her! (Hehehehe…)

To ArtamisMoon – Thanks for telling me what 'Glomp' means! I'm so useless!! (Means Bear-Hug!)

To Everyone Else – Thanks for reading my crazy fan-fic! I mean it! I thought I'd be nowhere!

Gemini: You quite done?

Kimmi: No! I forgot God, and my parents and my siblings and…

Gemini: It's not like you suddenly turned into J.Lo!

Kimmi: See your point!

**********************************************************************************

~*~RANDOM INSANITY~*~

Kimmi: Because I can't think of anything, I'm gonna give everyone sugar!!!

Mokuba: SUGAR!!!

Gemini: (Holding Mokuba back) Kimmi!!!!

Kimmi: Yami gets 5 & ½ pounds worth…

Yami: Why, thank you!

Kimmi: Tea gets none!

Tea: Hey!

Kimmi: Joey gets 5 & ½ pounds worth too, and so do Tristan and Yugi…

Joey: Cool!

Kimmi: …And Mai, and Serenity, and Mako, and Seto, and Pegasus?!

Pegasus: Hello Kimmi-girl!

All except Pegasus: Yes… Quite…

Gemini: Go away!

Kimmi: No! (Whispers) Gemini, this could be interesting…

Gemini: (Whispers back) How?

Kimmi: (Whispering still) Trust me… He's crazy enough but what will the effects of sugar do?

Crystal: What are they whispering about?

Emerald: Maybe I'll use my transform-into-snake ability to help!

Kimmi: (Is talking normally) Anyway… Back to handing out the sugar…

Gemini: All A-TF members get 7 pounds worth!

A-TF: Yay!!!

Kimmi: All other people from YGO get 5 & ½ pounds worth!

Mokuba: Yay!!!

Kimmi: Except Mokuba who gets 3 pounds!

Gemini: Why 3?

Kimmi: He's only a little kid! He can't take 5 & ½! Besides he's got enough energy!

**********************************************************************************

~*~1 HOUR LATER~*~

Pegasus: Oh, hello again Yugi-boy!

Yugi: (Hides behind Yami) Don't let him know I'm here!

Y Bakura: (Has Millenium Eye) Oh, Crud! (Hides it)

Pegasus: So, Kimmi-girl… What happens now?

Kimmi: [He is SO not gonna be allowed to call me Kimmi-girl!]

Gemini: You ok?

Kimmi: Perfect… (Gritting teeth)

Gemini: Huh? Ohmigod, Seto put it away!

Seto: (Is dancing around with only a thong on)

Kimmi: There aren't any Seto fans here are there?

Audience Members: Meeee!!!

Seto: Come get me girls!

Audience Members: We're guys!

Everyone except Seto and his fans: (Burst out laughing)

Kimmi: (Giggles) Oh, man! That's funny!

Gemini: Any real Seto fans out there… No offence!

Kimmi: Yeah… (Still giggling) It's only for fun!

SEP: Let it all out…

Kimmi: Okay… (Bursts out laughing)

Gemini: Okay… Let's all go to the Diary Room!

Yugi: Interview Room?

Yami: We're not in Big Brother are we?

Gemini: Well, since there's so many in the world…

Tea: I've always wanted to be in Big Brother!

Bakura: (Bitch-Slaps Tea) Don't interrupt her!

Gemini: Thank you, Bakura… Anyway, we're only in Britain's Elstree one!

Everyone: Eh?

**********************************************************************************

~*~BIG MOTHER~*~

Kimmi: (Enters Big Brother House) I'm calm now! Hey… I know this place…

Gemini: (Enters from Diary Room) Welcome To Big Mother, Kimmi! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!

Kimmi: I'm in Elstree? Where the British Big Brother is? That means…

Gemini: Yes…

Kimmi: THE CHICKENS!!! (Runs to the Chicken Coop)

Gemini: (To Diary Room) You guys can come out now!

Everyone except Gemini & Kimmi: (Bursts out of the Diary Room)

Gemini: (Gets trampled by them) Not again…

Tristan: (Goes into garden with DA & Marik)

Kimmi: (Watching chickens)

Tristan: Whatcha doing?

Kimmi: Oh, I'm just looking at these chickens!

Tristan: Ah…

Joey: Chickens? Can we eat them?

Kimmi: NO! Chickens are cool!

DA: Yeah! (Cuddles Marik)

Marik: (Accepts cuddle but over shoulder looks longingly at Kimmi)

Kimmi: I wonder what the names of these chickens are…

Gemini: Well, it's time for the blindfolded kisses! Inside you couples!

Kimmi, Marik, DA & Tristan: Eh?

**********************************************************************************

~*~BLINDFOLDED KISSES~*~

Gemini: Guys, tops off!

Guys: What?!

Gemini: Just do it!

Guys: Okay… (Takes tops off)

Girls: (Cheering)

Kimmi: So what happens?

Gemini: Since you asked, you'll go first!

Kimmi: Do I get a mint?

Gemini: (Gives her a mint)

Kimmi: (Eats it)

Gemini: Right, Guys, in a line! Except Pegasus & Seto! (Pulls disgusted face)

Guys: (Get in line)

Gemini: Facing the girls please!

Guys: (Face girls)

Kimmi: (Puts blindfold on)

Gemini: Good, Kimmi… Now walk past the guys…

Kimmi: Umm… Okay…

Gemini: You have to feel their chests though!

Kimmi: Why?! 

Gemini: So you can choose which one you're gonna go for!

Kimmi: Alright… (Does orders given to her by Gemini)

Girls: (Watch and giggle)

Kimmi: Ooh! Uh-huh… Ah… Found him! (Kisses Mystery Man)

Girls: Oh, my God! (Scream with laughter)

Kimmi: (Takes off blindfold) Ohmigod, I kissed Joey!

Girls: (Laugh their heads off)

Kimmi: ^___^;;

Joey: (Smug)

Kimmi: Now, you've gotta do it Gemini!

Gemini: I would do it now, but… Would you look at that time's up!

**********************************************************************************

~*~D'OH~*~

Gemini: Yep, it's time to go! Kimmi say 'Good-Bye!' Byeee!!!

Kimmi: Mindless excuse so you don't do it now! Fine then… Bye all!

Gemini: Yeah, Merry Christmas!!! Phew…


	10. A Short Chapter, but It's worth it!

Kimmi: I'm back!!!

Gemini: Yea, that's just great……eep…

Kimmi: First things first… IF I REALLY DID OWN THIS SILLY SHOW WOULD I FIND MONEY, MEN, MORE MONEY AND MORE MEN?!

Gemini: You're just confusing them!

Kimmi: Oh, well… As long as I say I don't own it!

**********************************************************************

~*~ A DATE IS MADE~*~

Kimmi: (On the sofa) I still can't believe I kissed Joey!

Joey: (Zooms straight to Kimmi putting his arm around her)

Tristan: Grrrr…

Joey: So… Are you doing anything tonight?

Kimmi: [Washing hair, I'm washing my hair…]

Girls: [GO ON A DATE, GO ON A DATE!!!]

Guys: [YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING, YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH MEEEE!!!]

Gemini: [I wonder what's going to happen next on the next episode of Dragonball GT…]

Kimmi: Well, I'm… not… busy… (Fiddles with hair nervously)

Joey: Really?

Kimmi: Yep! I'm completely free!

Girls: [Whoooooooo!!!]

Guys: [Noooooooooooo!!!]

Kimmi: [What did I just say? D'oh!]

Joey: So, where do ya wanna go?

Kimmi: I don't mind… [Eep… 0__0;;]

Joey: Okay…

(Silence)

**********************************************************************

~*~ BLINDFOLDED KISSES PT 2~*~

Gemini: Anyway, who's next for blindfolded kisses?

Kimmi: Aren't you?

Gemini: Oh, yeah… (Puts on blindfold)

Girls: Go Gemini, Go Gemini!

Gemini: [Why isn't Sephiroth from FF7 in YGO?]

Kimmi: By the way Gemini, is there any special catch once you've got your guy?

Gemini: Eh? (Whispering) This isn't just because you've got Joey is it?

Kimmi: What?!

Gemini: Don't think that I don't know!

Kimmi: Okay, so maybe it is… Just tell me please?

Gemini: Right, there is a catch!

Kimmi: What is it?

Gemini: Well…

(Senorita - Justin Timberlake starts playing)

Kimmi: Turn it down!

SEP: Sorry! (Turns it down)

Gemini: … And that's the catch!

Kimmi: Fair enough, guys, it's Gemini's turn!

Guys: (Prepare for Gemini)

Gemini: [Oh, God… I have to kiss a guy other than Duke!]

Girls: Go on Gemini!

Gemini: (Walks past feeling the guys' chests)

Joey: (Kisses Kimmi's cheek)

Kimmi: [A week of him… DAMN YOUR CATCHES GEMINI!]

Gemini: (Kisses Mystery Man)

Everyone else: [Would you look at their tongues?! It's like a whole new work-out!]

Gemini: [I'm gonna regret this sooner or later, I shouldn't have made the catch up…]

SEP: (Turns on Senorita - Justin Timberlake again) Hee hee!

Gemini: (Takes off blind-fold)

Girls: (Scream)

Gemini: Noooooooooooo!!!

Kimmi: Eh? Noooooooooooo!!!

Joey: Not much of a surprise to me…

Tristan: Shut up…

**********************************************************************

~*~NEW PLACE~*~

SEP: # Senorita, I feel for you, you're doing things that you don't have to#

Kimmi: SEP, are you singing to the song?

SEP: Maybe…

Crystal: This bit is cool!

Emerald: Oh, this!

Marik: (To DA) # It feels like something's heating up, can I leave wit' you#

DA: Okay!

Kimmi: You know what? Let's all go anyway…

Gemini: You're bored of the British Big Brother then?

Kimmi: Yeah…

Gemini: What about getting back?

Kimmi: All I have to do is go through the secret second door of 'The Diary Room'!

All: Secret Second Door?!

Kimmi: [I shouldn't have said that..]

**********************************************************************

~*~BYE FOR NOW~*~

Kimmi: After much thought, I'm going to end it here! HERE, HERE & HERE!

Gemini: Only the chapter right?

Kimmi: Yes, but SEP, I'm a busy girl with busy coursework…

Gemini: So it might take a while for you to update?

Kimmi: Yes…

Gemini: Okay!


End file.
